


Not All Angels are Angelic

by Arrow_Jaeger



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kurt is a pure bean, M/M, Peter is jealous, Warren is an ass, will add more later xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Jaeger/pseuds/Arrow_Jaeger
Summary: Warren Worthington III joins the X-Men finding that a certain blue mutant is absolutely star struck by him. To protect Kurt’s innocence, he tells Kurt that he is, in fact, an Angel. Kurt believes anything he says which leads Warren down the road of purposely abusing that power for his own gain.Abuse warning! (Summary is subject to change)
Relationships: Angel/Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Peter Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, quicksilver/nightcrawler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Another series! I’m planning on this one being a lot more in depth than my previous NightSilver series (which was pretty much just porn..). This one actually has a plot and the chapters are a big longer than before. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Trigger Warning for Abuse and Manipulation!

Wham! 

A sentinel slammed its fist into the ground where a certain blue mutant had been standing smashing the pavement underneath. Nightcrawler had bamfed a short distance away to dodge the blow. He was panicking. That was way too close to killing him... 

“Kurt, watch out!” 

Before Kurt even comprehended that someone had called out to him, he was being picked up. Peter darted across the road holding Kurt in his arms whipping past Scott almost knocking him over. Peter had saved Kurt from a second blow from another sentinel. He set Kurt on his feet once he slowed down. 

“Peter! Want to try warning us before you do that next time?!” Scott shouted turning his back to the sentinel that had been in front of him. 

The sentinel charged up a laser in its hand aiming at Scott. Storm zapped the sentinel with a bolt of lightning shorting out its laser just long enough for Scott to notice and get out of the way. 

“This could be going a lot better!” Jean screamed at them. “Each of us have had at least two near death experiences today!” 

“Yeah, get your shit together, Scott!” Peter accused before Kurt teleported them both out of the way of another attack. 

“This is not my fault!” Scott defended. 

Storm face palmed. “You are hopeless.. how did you all defeat Apocalypse?!” She almost laughed, but she had to dodge a sentinel that had tried to grab her out of the air. 

“Raven,” Charles started as he closed his eyes. “You need to stop the simulation.” He held his head with one of his hands as if he had a migraine. “One of them is going to get hurt.” 

Mystique sat at Danger Room’s controls. “That’s what I’m hoping for. Maybe if one of them gets blasted they’ll start taking this whole X-Men thing a little more seriously.”

“Hank, shut it off for today..” Charles said as he looked up. 

Hank reached over Mystique and hit a few buttons on the control panel.

Jean had flinched preparing for a sentinel to stomp on her when the sentinels froze and the simulation ended. Scott helped Jean stand before they started walking to the center of the room to get a lecture (at least that’s what would usually happen). The street they had been fighting the sentinels on flickered before disappearing showing that they had only been in the Danger Room. The sentinels disguise soon fell as well showing that they had also been illusions. They were only robots that Hank had built. They were significantly smaller than sentinels. Kurt was still trying to catch his breath. He seemed to have been the only one who was genuinely terrified that he could’ve died if those had been real sentinels. 

Professor Xavier soon wheeled into the Danger Room. Hank and Mystique weren’t far behind him. 

“That was horrible..” Charles said bluntly after he stopped in front of them. “You could’ve gotten hurt.. or worse.” 

Kurt was looking at the ground. He was genuinely ashamed of their performance even if it wasn’t entirely his fault. The others had various expressions ranging from Jean who was apologizing and Storm who was trying not to laugh. 

“We’re sorry, Professor,” Jean said softly looking at him with a frown. “We know we aren’t a good team.”

“But you are a good team,” the Professor corrected. “You were able to take down Apocalypse, you can handle sentinels..”

“Should be able to handle sentinels..” Mystique muttered. Hank agreed with her silently. 

“To be fair..” Peter started. “Jean is the one who actually finished him off and there were plenty of casualties when we were fighting him, my leg being one of them..” Peter shrugged as he referred back to the fight. “Plus we had your help, and Mystique’s.. we weren’t alone then.” He took a deep breath. “Hate to say it, but I think we need to start off easier..”

“I don’t like that he’s saying things that actually make sense..” Mystique whispered to Hank. 

“I’m with Peter on this,” Kurt spoke up. “If we are doing this alone, we need to start on a level that we can actually beat.” 

“We also could use more work in the teamwork department,” Ororo chuckled softly. “A couple of us don’t get along with others too much..” she wasn’t trying to point fingers but Peter and Scott kind of hate each other for no reason. 

The Professor sighed softly. “Alright... you’re free to go for now.. work on working together.” They started walking out of the Danger Room. “We will work on making this easier for you..” 

•••

It was the summer of 1984 making it nearly eight months since the fall of Apocalypse. The official team of X-Men consisted of Mystique and Beast who were the senior members of the team. Storm, Jean, Cyclops, Quicksilver, and Nightcrawler made up the junior members. Sure, there were many other students in the school, but these five were the ones who had the best control over their powers and the most experience with fighting. They still had a lot to work on in terms of actually being able to fight as a team, but the Professor would work on getting a training program ready that they actually stood a chance against...

The mansion was significantly emptier in the summer. Most students would go home to spend time with family and show them the progress they had made with their powers. Some students didn’t have homes anymore. Like Kurt who had been taken from his home in Munich a few years back. He didn’t know where his family could be now, so he stayed at the Institute. The rest of the X-Men were staying so they could train and become a better team. 

That left the mansion pretty empty. Three adults, five young adults, and maybe a dozen other teens and children who didn’t have a place to go over the summer (on the bright side, they all got their own rooms). 

•••

Later that night, the five X-Men found themselves in the common room. Scott and Jean were picking out a movie to watch while Ororo was turning down each out of their ideas. Peter kept suggesting they pick a classic so Kurt could be ‘cultured.’ Kurt was only in the room because the Professor had suggested he hang out with the others so he could get closer to them. He had a book in his hands trying to read when Peter put his arm around his shoulders. Kurt looked up at him. 

“What do you say? Gremlins or Karate Kid?” Peter asked with his signature lopsided smile plastered on his face. 

Kurt blinked. “What?” Kurt asked. “Did I miss something?...”

“Yeah, we’re gonna watch a movie. I’m asking you which one we should watch,” Peter explained. 

“Why can’t you pick?” He asked. 

“Don’t let him pick, Kurt,” Scott quickly spoke up. “We’ve already seen Karate Kid, Peter.. now can we watch Jaws?” 

“Only if it’s the first one,” Peter agreed with a sigh as he removed his arm from Kurt’s shoulders. “Have you seen Jaws?” 

Kurt looked up from his book again. “Are you talking to me?” He asked. 

Peter chuckled softly. “Yes. It’s the one with the shark,” Peter said as he took Kurt’s book from his hands putting his bookmark in it before closing it and setting it on the coffee table. 

“We did not watch a lot of movies back in Munich,” Kurt explained. “Though my brother did talk about that one, I did not see it though.” 

“Then Jaws it is..” Jean said as she stood up from her spot by the movie cabinet. She paused a moment making Ororo look at her. 

“What is it?” Ororo asked. 

“Someone is outside.. and it’s not one of the students..” Jean said putting her hands to her head to try to focus on the mind she sensed. 

“Whoa, where are they?” Scott asked standing up as well holding a copy of Jaws in his hands. 

Just then there was a firm knock on the door. Kurt looked at the door before looking at Peter who was still sitting next to him. “We should get the Professor before we answer it,” Kurt said before Peter could get up. He didn’t need telepathy to know Peter was going to answer it. 

Peter sped to the door. “How many bad guys knock?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“No, Kurt’s right,” Jean spoke up. “It’s Angel, I’m contacting the Professor now..” she closed her eyes softly. 

Ororo quickly stood up walking to the door. She was the one who opened it. Angel had been her friend when they were with Apocalypse. If he was there to hurt them, he’d change his mind upon seeing her. She looked up at him quickly before looking him over making sure he was ok. 

Warren Worthington III stood in front of her. He looked tired, defeated. He looked a bit different than the last time she’d seen him. His wings had reverted back to feathers rather than the metal ones Apocalypse had given him. His eyes widened slightly as he saw her. “Ororo..” he pulled her close to him hugging her tightly. 

She hugged him back knowing that he must really have needed this. He wasn’t the hugging type. “Why are you here?” She asked him pulling away from him softly. She stepped out of the way letting him into the mansion. 

“I was looking for the X-Men.. I didn’t expect to find you here. I’m glad I did though.. it means they won’t fight me immediately upon showing up,” he chuckled softly. Peter closed the door behind Warren. 

“The Professor is on his way..” Jean spoke softly. 

“Thanks,” Angel smiled softly. 

Kurt didn’t mean to stare at the angelic mutant as he stepped into the mansion, luckily Warren didn’t notice before he caught himself. He looked down for a second then the Professor came into the room. 

“Warren,” he said with a smile. “We should talk.. will you come with me to my study?” Charles asked. 

“Yes, of course..” Warren followed the Professor to his study. He looked into the common room as he walked past making eye contact with Kurt for a moment. Kurt blushed a light shade of purple as Warren smirked at him before walking around the corner with the Professor. 

Ororo watched them leave before sitting back down on the couch. She had a small smile on his face. “I’m glad to see him show up.” 

Jean smiled. “He’ll be a nice asset to the team if he decides to stay.” She looked at the bright side. She sat next to Ororo. “Do you think Psylock will show up too?” She asked. 

Scott put Jaws into the VHS player before plopping onto the couch next to Jean. Peter sat down between Scott and Kurt. He noticed everything.. Kurt and Warren’s eye contact didn’t go unnoticed by him, and he wasn’t entirely happy about it. 

Peter started paying attention to the group again once the tape had started playing the commercials at the beginning of the tape. He looked over at Kurt who obviously wasn’t going to pay much attention to the movie. He seemed out of it. “Whatcha thinking about?” He asked. 

“Hmm.” Kurt looked up at Peter. “Oh.. nothing really. I just can properly apologize to Engel now that he is here.. hopefully he isn’t too mad at me..” Peter titled his head. “I hurt him pretty badly in the cage fight.. and when we were fighting Apocalypse.” Kurt explained rubbing the back of his neck slightly. 

Peter nodded once. “Makes sense.. now do me a favor and pay attention to the movie.” Kurt chuckled softly. “Because if you can’t tell me what happened by the end of it, we’ll have to watch it again.” He joked. 

“Does the shark eat someone?” Kurt ‘guessed’. He wasn’t stupid. He’d just never seen the movie before. 

“Sshhh don’t spoil it,” Scott joked as he put his arm around Jean’s shoulders. 

•••

About halfway through the movie, Warren and Charles came back into the common room. Scott paused the movie turning his attention to the older mutants. The Professor spoke up. 

“Warren will be staying with us for a little while. He is interested in joining the X-Men.” Ororo smiled as the Professor continued. “Jean, he has asked that we do not go into his mind at all. I have done a quick mental scan, to make sure he isn’t planning anything.. it’s best we leave him alone.” 

“Don’t worry,” Jean smiled looking at Warren. “I get it. I won’t go snooping.” She chuckled softly. 

Warren smiled back warmly. “Thanks..”

“You’re welcome to join us if you want,” Scott spoke up. “We’re watching Jaws.”

“No thanks, I had a long flight.. I think I’ll just head to bed,” Angel sighed. 

“I can show him to a spare room, Professor,” Kurt spoke up. Peter lowered his eyebrows. 

“Ororo can show him to a room. I will see the rest of you in the morning,” Charles smiled. “Good night, everyone.”

“Night, Professor,” Jean smiled back. 

Charles left the room quietly as Ororo stood up. “Should I introduce you?” She asked. 

“Well, I already know Kurt..” Kurt looked away from him for a second. 

He brushed the hair out of his face a bit. “Ja.. sorry about your wings..”

“Don’t worry about it,” Warren shrugged it off. 

“Well, this is Peter. He’s fast.” Ororo started. Peter nodded in Angel’s direction. “Scott has laser eyes and Jean has telekinesis and telepathy.”

“Nice. I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.” He smiled before he left the room with Ororo. 

Scott played the movie again once they had left. Kurt wasn’t paying attention anymore. He was lost in thought about Angel...

•••

The next morning, Peter woke up earlier than he ever had woken up on a Sunday before. Normally, he’d sleep in till noon then eat cereal for lunch while still in his pajamas, but this Sunday, Peter was up in actual clothes by 7:30 (those ‘actual clothes’ being an AC/DC t shirt and a pair of fitted jeans). He would have been lying if he said he was up for no reason. He knew that Kurt usually woke up early and he wanted to be awake if Kurt was going to in the same room at Angel.. just because he had joined the X-Men didn’t make him a saint. He had hurt people.. he didn’t like the idea of Angel being around.. especially since he was ‘an Angel.’ Kurt was Catholic. He believed in things like Angels and God. Kurt was innocent, pure. He’d believe just about anything any of the other X-Men would tell him. Peter just had a feeling that Angel would use that against Kurt.

Peter sped down to the kitchen to get himself some cereal. He definitely felt weird being in a t shirt and jeans this early in the morning. He had no idea who would even be up this early. So far no one was in the kitchen. After getting himself a bowl of lucky charms (don’t judge his decisions), he headed toward the dining room slowly this time so he wouldn’t spill his cereal. Upon seeing no one in the dining room, he decided to check the common room.

Kurt was sitting in the bay window. He had the window cracked open letting in some fresh air. He was eating a muffin and drinking some tea from a mug. Peter smiled glad that Warren wasn’t with him. He sat in one of the chairs before stirring his cereal a bit. 

“Guten morgen,” Kurt greeted with a smile. 

“Morning,” Peter started. “How did you sleep?” He asked before taking a bite of his lucky charms. 

“Pretty good. I had a dream about a shark though,” he chuckled softly. 

“Is anyone else up?” Peter asked him. 

“Nein.. I’m always the first one up. I’m surprised to see you up.” Kurt took a sip of his tea. 

“I wasn’t planning on waking up this early.. I didn’t sleep too well,” Peter lied. He did plan on waking up. He had slept ok, in all honesty. Not as good as he normally did though. “When do the others get up?” He asked changing the subject slightly. 

“Oh..” Kurt frowned. “The others usually start to wake up around 9:00.. I have no idea when Engel will be down though...” 

Peter wasn’t happy to hear him mentioned. He still didn’t know exactly why.. “Why do you like him so much? He’s just a mutant like the rest of us..” 

Kurt’s cheeks dusted purple as he shrugged. “I’m not so sure.. I’m not entirely sure that I’m not half-demon. Anything is possible..” 

“Just be careful around him.. we don’t know that he’s not bad news... he could turn on us at any moment.” Peter tried to convince himself that was why he didn’t like the blonde mutant.

“The Professor went through his mind though. Surely, he wouldn’t be letting him stay if he planned on betraying our trust..” Kurt defended Warren. “I don’t think an Engel would betray us..”

“Do you think an Angel would try to end the world with Apocalypse?” Peter asked. 

It was a good question and it would’ve made Kurt think if Warren hadn’t stumbled into the room. He rubbed his eye a bit as he leaned in the doorway. He was only wearing his jeans that he had been wearing the night before, obviously not having any other clothes yet. “Thank goodness you guys are in here.. I can’t find anything in this place. I’m surprised I could make my way back here..” he chuckled softly as he took a few steps into the room. He was glad to see some familiar faces. 

Kurt finished his muffin. He smiled upon seeing Angel enter the common room. “I could give you a tour,” Kurt suggested before taking another sip of his tea. “I can make you breakfast.” 

Warren stood in front of Kurt, Peter watching them both closely while he ate his cereal. “Sounds good,” Angel agreed. 

“Look... I’m really sorry about the cage fight.. then everything that went down with Apocalypse..” Kurt said as he looked up at him still sitting in the bay window. 

“Kurt, you can stop apologizing,” Warren started. To Peter, he seemed to be being too nice... 

“Do your wings still work the same?” Kurt asked as he bit his lip. 

“They’re a little sore.. they probably won’t ever be exactly the same again..” Warren said stretching them out to he sides slightly. 

Kurt looked down feeling incredibly horrible. Now he was convinced he was going to hell for sure.. God must’ve had a special place in hell for demons who have hurt his Angels... 

“Whoa.. don’t feel too bad, I’m sure I can think of someway you can make it up to me,” he smirked at him. 

Peter wanted to throw up. Was he reading too much into this? No. He couldn’t be. He was giving Peter too many bad vibes..

Kurt smiled at Angel. He stood up holding his mug in one of his hands as he held a book in his other. “I’ll show you the kitchen first then.” Kurt led Angel out of the room leaving Peter alone with his lucky charms. He watched them leave as he took another bite. Once they had left the room, Peter quickly ate the rest of his cereal. He stood up taking his bowl with him as he sped outside. 

Peter couldn’t just follow them into the kitchen. He couldn’t be a third wheel as much as he wanted to. He couldn’t be obvious until he knew for sure. He went outside crouching outside one of the windows that looked in on the kitchen. He peaked inside the mansion seeing Kurt and Warren just enter the room. He ducked down so they wouldn’t see him. 

“This is the kitchen,” Kurt said as he entered the room. “During the school year, we normally get something for ourselves to eat.. but sometimes someone will make something.. it really depends..” he tried to explain. “During the summer, we’ve been taking turns either making something or ordering takeout for everyone for lunch and dinner.” 

Warren nodded. “Makes sense, I guess.” He sat down at the bar. “How many people are here during the summer?” 

Kurt shrugged as he thought. “Probably only twenty of us right now.. what do you want to eat?” He asked as he set his book down on the bar. He finished his tea. 

“Toast? An egg? I don’t really care, Kurt.. whatever you feel like making. You’re being kind enough already.” Warren smiled. 

Kurt smiled back before turning his back to him. He started getting ready to scramble some eggs for the older mutant. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something...” Kurt started hesitantly. “I just don’t know how to say it...”

Warren chuckled softly. “You can try just saying it.” He suggested. 

Kurt closed his eyes not looking back at Warren. “What are you?” He asked vaguely not wanting to fully ask his question. 

“What do you mean?” Angel tilted his head looking over at the book Kurt had set on the bar. Seeing that it was titled ‘Holy Bible’, a smirk formed on Warren’s lips. “You mean am I a mutant or an Angel?” He asked for him. 

Kurt nodded softly still not facing him as he started to cook his eggs. “Mystique told me that my father was a mutant.. a Neyaphem which is a demon -looking- mutant,” Kurt started. “And I was curious if you were the same way or if you actually really an Engel...”

There was only a moment of hesitation in Warren’s mind. ‘He’s too innocent to lie to..’ but he quickly shoved that thought out of his mind. ‘He’s too innocent -not- to like to.’

“Oh, I’m honored that you even asked,” Warren started. “Most people just assume I am a mutant.. the truth is that I actually am an Angel,” he lied effortlessly. 

If Peter would’ve heard those words, he would’ve strangled Warren, but he didn’t. He only was watching their conversation silently waiting for the perfect moment to go in with his bowl to break up their conversation. 

“Really?” Kurt asked turning to face him, his yellow eyes practically sparkling. Angel nodded. “Then why were you in the cage fights?..” 

Angel quickly thought of another lie. “God sent me there when he knew you were there. That’s why I never actually hurt you. I was trying to protect you.” 

“And Apocalypse?” 

“Angels can make stupid decisions too.. what matters is we stopped him before he took over the world,” he shrugged. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He turned back to the eggs he was cooking. “So you came to protect me... and I hurt you..” Kurt frowned feeling even worse if that was even possible. 

“You didn’t know. Don’t blame yourself.” Angel couldn’t believe how well this was going. 

“Why shouldn’t I? I hurt an Engel..” 

Angel stood up turning Kurt to face him. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. “I told you, you can make it up to me..”

“How?” Kurt asked just as Peter rushed into the room. He made his presence known by turning the sink on hoping it would get them to stop. He rinsed his bowl out trying to listen to what Warren was saying, but he was speaking too softly.

“I’ll show you when the time is right..” he whispered to him. Kurt nodded before pulling away from the hug. “Don’t feel bad. I’ll heal.” Kurt smiled. 

Peter washed his bowl out before setting it on a towel to dry. “Whatcha talking about?” Peter asked grabbing a banana quickly before speeding over to the bar sitting on the other side of it away from Warren. 

“Nothing.” Warren shrugged it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gives Warren a tour of the Mansion. They also take a trip to the mall where Warren gets them both into a bit of trouble that Kurt isn’t quite happy about. Peter is still very skeptical about Warren..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to put in the summary xD anyway. Sorry for such a long pause between chapters xD

Peter narrowed his eyes as Warren told them they weren’t talking about anything. He peeled his banana slowly. 

Kurt set a plate in front of Warren. He thanked him with a smile before starting to eat. Kurt sat at the island as he picked his Bible up and started to read. 

Peter took a bite of his banana chewing it a few times before speaking. “Do you want any coffee or anything?” Peter asked Warren. Maybe he could poison his coffee...

“Coffee sounds great.” He smiled at Peter. 

The speedster stood up and began making coffee. “So Kurt’s taking you on a tour?” The silence was getting a bit awkward.

Kurt was really trying to focus on reading. Warren spoke up for him between bites. “Yeah, why?” 

“Well I was thinking I could come with you, just to get to know you a bit better,” Peter shrugged. 

“Actually, I was thinking about getting to know everyone separately first. Trust me, you and I will be spending a lot of time together. You won’t need to crash in Kurt and I’s tour.” Warren chuckled. He gestured to Peter’s shirt. “AC/DC is one of my favorite bands.” He started. “We’ll have plenty to talk about.” He smiled. 

Peter hated that Warren had a good music taste.. “Yeah, of course. I’ve got loads of music.”

“Great. I might have to borrow some from you.” He smiled. 

Peter handed Angel a mug of coffee once it was done brewing. Warren thanked him before taking a sip. He finished his food quickly ready to get on with his tour so he could get on with his day. 

“You ready to go?” Warren asked Kurt was he took his plate to the sink. Peter was still sitting at the island picking at his banana peel. 

Kurt finally looked up from his book with a smile. “Ja. Let’s go.” He stood up closing his book and tucking it under one of his arms. “I’ll see you later, Peter.” 

“See ya, Kurt..” Peter smiled softly avoiding looking at Warren. 

Kurt led Warren out of the kitchen. He started showing him where everything was, like the dining room, the common room, and the living room. He showed him where the Professor’s study was again as well. He showed him where they would go for training in the morning before taking him upstairs to show him which dorms belonged to who. Warren behaved himself as the tour went on. Peter wasn’t missing anything by not coming with them. 

•••

“Jean’s and Ororo’s dorms are in the left wing with the rest of the girls’ dorms,” Kurt explained taking Warren to the right. “And the guys are in the right. Scott’s and Peter’s are all the way at the end of the hallway,” he started. “Mine is next to Peter’s.” 

“I imagine this place is a lot busier during the school year,” Angel said with a chuckle. 

“Ja, quite a bit busier. Last year, there were only 100 enrolled, but it does get pretty loud,” Kurt chuckled. 

“Well, remind me not to be here for that..”

“It’s not as bad as you’d think,” Kurt defended. “Besides, if you want to be an X-Men, you’ll have to learn how to deal with a lot of different kinds of people. Staying while there are students will help with that.”

“Well, thanks for showing me around, Kurt.. do you know if there is a mall anywhere around here?” He asked. “I could definitely use some clothes.” 

“Oh, ja,” he smiled at him. “Scott drives us there every once in a while. There is a city a few miles south of here, that’s where the mall is. It’s the first mall if ever been to. It’s very fun there.” 

Warren chuckled at Kurt’s innocence. “Do you want to come with me?” He asked as he opened the door to his dorm stepping inside to grab his shirt. 

Kurt blushed slightly. “If you want to take me, I suppose.” 

“I’d love to take you,” Warren spoke softly. He smiled at Kurt which made him blush a little more purple. He teleported into his room then bamfed back out now not holding his Bible and holding a jacket instead. 

Angel tied on his shoes before looking up at Kurt. “A couple miles you said?” He asked as he started stretching his wings a bit. 

“Ja.. I can teleport us there,” Kurt offered quickly. 

“I should use my wings. I need to use them so they’ll heal. If I just sit around forever they’ll probably just get worse..” Warren explained. 

“You should let Hank look at them once we get back. He’s our medic. He might be able to help you recover faster.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Warren smiled at him. He stood up from his bed walking out of his room with Kurt. They started walking down to the front door, Kurt leading the way. 

Angel opened the door for Kurt letting him out first. Kurt stood in the driveway as he waited for Angel. He wasn’t far behind him. He scooped Kurt into his arms, holding him bridal style. Kurt instinctively wrapped his tail around his waist to hold onto him. Kurt was blushing bright purple as Warren took off. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck upon leaving the ground. It was a lot scarier than he imagined. 

Warren started flying south. He flew high above the ground which made Kurt close his eyes tightly. He wasn’t exactly scared of heights or scared of falling. He was an acrobat who mainly worked on the trapeze. If he had been scared of either of those things, that would not have been the place for him. Kurt had first teleported in order to save his sister Jimaine when she fell from the trapeze. He had a plan back at the circus. If he would’ve fallen, he would’ve known exactly where to teleport before he hit the ground, but Warren was flying fast. He wouldn’t be able to get a good look at the ground to know where to teleport before splatting on the ground (for that reason, he held on extra tight). Angel smirked slightly as Kurt gripped onto him. 

•••

Warren landed at the mall obviously with a lot of people staring at them. Mutants were widely accepted in the world now. Kids were mostly the ones who would stare, especially the non mutant kids. He set Kurt on his feet outside of the mall. Kurt still had a slight purple blush on his face as Warren led him into the mall. 

Kurt felt a little weird being in the mall without his close friends. Scott and Jean were usually with him helping him feel more at home and showing him how to fit in. Warren was in Germany with Kurt. He didn’t know how to fit into America. Wait, Warren was an Angel. He’d probably know how to fit in anywhere.. 

“Where should we go first?” Warren asked looking at the mall directory. 

Kurt shrugged folding his hands in front of him. “We’re here for you.. where do you want to go?” 

“Let’s just walk through the mall and see what we find,” Warren suggested. Kurt nodded in agreement before Warren started walking him down one of the pathways in the mall. 

Kurt looked over the stores as they walked, but he let Warren do most of the deciding. Warren took them to a couple stores just looking around before he took Kurt into a Forever 21. The blue mutant hadn’t been to too many American clothing stores yet. Finding things that didn’t clash with his skin was a little difficult, and cutting tail holes into everything didn’t sound like his idea of fun. Jean had convinced him to get a couple outfits while they were out, claiming that they would help attract girls (“or boys.. depending on what your into,” she told him).

Angel seemed to actually have a fashion sense, whereas Kurt wore what Jean or Jubilee told him looked good. Growing up in a circus, it didn’t really matter what you wore. That was kind of the whole point. Warren had picked out a few pairs of jeans and a couple t shirts (mostly band tees, but he also picked a few plain ones). 

Warren picked out a shirt that had been hanging up before holding it up to Kurt. It caught the other a little off guard. He held the shirt before looking at a couple others (holding anymore he thought would look good on Kurt). 

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked. 

“I’m helping,” Warren said simply. “I have a couple ideas on how to dress you. At least try them on, ok?” 

“Alright..” Kurt said hesitantly. 

•••

It wasn’t long before Kurt found himself in a fitting room with several outfits that the blonde had picked out for him. He was getting a bit overwhelmed. 

“Just try something on and come out and show me,” Warren guided. “Just trust me.” 

Kurt took off his own clothes before changing into the first thing Angel had picked out. He slipped into a pair of black ribbed biker jeans and a crimson t shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second before opening the door and looking at Angel. 

“My tail is uncomfortable,” he stated his tail wrapped around his waist to fit into the jeans. 

Angel waved his hand at him. “We’ll just cut a tail hole in it. I’ll have to do the same for my wigs it’ll be fine. Ignore how your tail feels for a second, do you like it?” Warren asked. 

Kurt turned to look into the mirror again. “It’s not really me..” 

“But it could be. How do you feel? I think you look cool,” Warren smiled. 

“I don’t have money. In case you weren’t aware, I was taken forcibly from my family,” Kurt frowned. 

“I know. I’ll get it for you. Try on the others to make sure they fit. I’ll go get you some shorts. You’re going to burn up in pants this summer,” Angel stood up. 

Kurt nodded softly before walking back into the dressing room. He tried on the other clothes that Warren had picked out for him. He was looking at himself in the mirror when there was a soft knock on the door. He opened it a little seeing a slightly smirking Warren. 

“What is that look for?” Kurt asked opening the door further. 

Warren shoved a few pairs of shorts into his arms. “If you don’t decide to get them, I at least have to see these on you.” 

Kurt looked at the denim in his arms before looking back up at Warren. The blonde closed the door for him. 

“Engel, I am not wearing these...” Kurt said a few moments later as a bright purple blush covered his cheeks and ears. 

“Aww come on.. this will really help you make it up to me,” Warren faked a pout. “It’s not like I’m going to make fun of you. Just put them on.”

Kurt looked over the shorts Warren had given him. They were way shorter than anything Kurt had ever wanted to wear. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He slipped them onto his legs before looking at himself in the mirror. He checked himself out a little before Angel knocked on the door again getting a bit impatient. Kurt cracked open the door looking up at the angelic mutant. 

“Can I see them?” Angel asked with a smirk. 

“Ja.. just come in here.. I don’t want anyone else seeing me..” Kurt opened the door a bit more hiding behind the door as he opened it. 

Angel stepped inside immediately letting his eyes fall to Kurt’s hips. His smirk only got wider as he let his eyes trace his ass. Kurt quickly closed the door. 

“There. Are you happy?” He asked obviously flustered. 

“Very~” Angel purred. “You look amazing.” 

Kurt’s blush only got brighter (however that was possible..). “You think so?” 

“Yeah. Your legs are gorgeous. You should show them off more,” Angel encouraged. “Take it from me. You look heavenly.” 

“So, you think I should get them?” Kurt asked his blush fading slightly. He wasn’t as embarrassed now. 

“Yeah. Of course, I’m not going to force you. It’s your decision. I’m just here to help guide you,” Warren smiled trying to play the part of Kurt’s Guardian Angel. 

“I’ll get them then..” 

“Ok. Change back into your clothes.. I’ll pay for these.” Angel stood up and started to leave. 

“Don’t you have to take the clothes with you?” Kurt asked. 

“Yeah. I would if I was human,” Warren said with a slight chuckle. “But I’m an Angel, remember?” He lied. “I’ll take care of everything. Just get changed. I’ll be out here when your done.” 

“Ok..” Kurt was a little hesitant but he believed Angel. He believed him when he told him he was an Angel and he believed him now.. 

Kurt changed back into his khakis and his black t shirt. He slipped his jacket on his arms before gathering up the clothes that Angel picked out for him. He unlocked the dressing room door and stepped out seeing Angel waiting just like he had said. 

“Don’t worry. It’s all payed for. Trust me,” Warren lied. 

“Ok.. I trust you,” Kurt smiled at him. 

“Are we done at the mall?” Warren asked hopefully. 

“I’m ready to go home if you are.” 

“‘Beam me up, Scotty’,” Warren quoted as he put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. 

Kurt narrowed his eyes not understanding the reference, but understood it to mean Warren wanted him to teleport. He teleported both of them outside of the mall effortlessly. 

Warren could hardly believe that Kurt bought that. He was almost too easy to manipulate. “Are you up for teleporting us all the way back to the mansion?” He asked. 

“I can only go two miles at a time, so it’ll take a couple ‘bamfs’,” Kurt explained. Warren only nodded. Kurt held Warren’s hand awkwardly in his own as he started teleporting. 

•••

Kurt teleported them right into Warren’s room. Warren rubbed the back of Kurt’s hand with his thumb softly making him blush. “Do you have scissors or a knife to something we can use for wing and tail holes?” Warren asked with a slight chuckle. Being a mutant sometimes required weird DIY projects. 

Kurt let go of his hand softly. “I’ll be back.” Kurt teleported to his own room that was a few rooms over. 

What he didn’t expect to see was Peter reclined on his bed. 

“Oh, Peter.. you scared me..” Kurt chuckled softly as he walked to his desk. 

“Where were you?” He asked. He was concerned not angry. “You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving..”

“We weren’t gone that long.. I didn’t think you’d miss us,” Kurt explained. “Engel and I went to the mall. He didn’t have any clothes.”

“Ok...” Peter looked up at him. “Did anything happen? Like anything out of the ordinary that made you feel uncomfortable?” 

“Why don’t you like him?” Kurt asked picking up a pair of scissors off of his desk. 

“He was the bad guy last year! I’m just trying to protect you..” Peter stood up. “Please. For me, just be careful around him..” 

“I will.. don’t worry about me. I’m not as ignorant as you think I am, Peter.” Kurt looked at him. “If I were Jubilation, you wouldn’t be this protective...”

“That’s because I don’t like her like I like you.. just tell me if he wants anything from you.. you don’t owe him anything.” 

“I will.. I’m going back to his room now..” 

“Ok.. I’ll see you later, Blue..” 

Kurt teleported back to Angel’s room leaving Peter alone in his room. 

Angel was sitting on his bed now his shoes kicked off next to his bed. He smiled seeing Kurt materialize in his room. He patted the spot next to him on his bed signaling for Kurt to sit with him. Kurt sat on the bed with him setting his clothes in front of him. He handed the scissors to Angel. 

Warren quickly cut the tags off of his clothes before he started cutting holes in the back of his shirts for his wings. He did it messily but that just gave it character. 

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt asked. 

“You can ask me anything you want, Teufelchan~” he chuckled softly. (Teufelchan - little devil [as a nickname] in German)

Kurt quickly turned his head to look at him. “You know German?” He asked. 

“I lived in Berlin for a few years. I picked some up..” Warren chuckled. “And I’m an Angel, I learn quickly.” Angel quickly lied. Kurt smiled at him. None of the other X-Men knew German.. “That’s not what you wanted to ask me though.. what is it?”

Kurt signed before speaking. “Peter is convinced that you’re a bad guy.. and that you’re going to use me.” 

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just paranoid for no reason,” Angel scoffed. “What do you think?”

“Well, I mean you did use me to help you steal these clothes...” Kurt looked down. 

“We didn’t steal them, Kurt. I told you. I took care of it,” he smiled. “Seriously, Kurt, God doesn’t want you to be this worried.. this is why I normally act like a mutant and not like an Angel..”

“Ok.. I believe you.. I don’t want to do that again though..” Kurt looked up at Warren. 

“Then we won’t.. it’s ok. Really,” Warren spoke getting a bit concerned, only for himself though. He wanted this lie to last a bit longer. 

Angel handed Kurt the scissors once he was done with them. Warren stood up and started changing not even bothering to tell Kurt not to look first. “I wouldn’t have done that if I knew it would make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok.. I’m sorry. I’m overreacting..” Kurt said as he carefully started to cut small holes in his jeans making room for his tail. He looked up at Warren for a second before blushing and looking back at the bed. He bit his lip gently as he continued cutting refraining from looking at Warren out of the corner of his eye. 

Warren changed into a set of his new clothes getting out of the old dirty clothes he had been wearing. He sat next to Kurt again getting closer this time. He could tell Kurt was still a little skeptical even if he said he believed him. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?~” 

Kurt backed away slightly. “I forgive you.. just don’t involve me in something like that again..” 

•••

During lunch, Kurt found himself high in a tree’s branches reading instead of eating. He was trying to tell himself that Warren was only trying to help and that he didn’t mean to make Kurt uncomfortable (just as Warren had told him). He knew he overreacted and he felt bad for making Warren upset. He wanted to apologize he just didn’t know how to. He already had to make it up to him for damaging his wings. What was he supposed to do to make everything up to him? He felt like maybe he was more than a Neyaphem... maybe he actually was a demon like Warren was an Angel. 

After Warren had finished eating what Jean had made that day for lunch, he decided he’d go look for Kurt (even though Peter said he’d look for him since he’d be able to find him the quickest). Jean mentioned feeling his mind in the woods after Peter had left the dining room so Warren stepped outside. He called for Kurt hoping he could find him quicker than Peter. He had to get Kurt back on his side before Peter could pull him further from him. 

“Kurt!” Warren tried as he started walking into the woods. “Teufelchan, it’s Warren.. I wanted to apologize again...” 

Kurt looked down at the mutant from his spot in the tree. “You don’t have to..” Kurt spoke causing Angel to look around wondering where the voice was coming from. Kurt teleported out of the tree so he was sitting at the base of it rather than in its branches. Warren looked over at him. “-I’m- sorry..” Kurt said not looking up at him. 

Warren sat down in front of him. He wasn’t going to try to change his mind. If Kurt thought he was the bad guy in this situation, he’d come running back to him. 

“I know you were trying to help.. you’re an Engel.. you can’t do anything wrong...” he looked up at him. “I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you, Kurt.. for everything,” Warren got closer to him pulling him to his chest to hug him. 

Kurt hugged him back. “I suppose I have two things to make up to you now...” 

“Just start by not telling anyone about me being an Angel.. I probably shouldn’t be an X-Men if I’m a supernatural being and not a mutant.. can you do that?” Warren asked rubbing his back. 

“Isn’t that lying?” 

“No.. it’s just protecting us.. I’ll have to leave if they find out the truth.. God understands that I have to be with you no matter what it takes. Do you understand?” 

Kurt nodded into his shoulder as Warren started to pull away from the hug. “What else do I need to do?” 

“Like I said this morning, I’ll let you know when the time is right..”

“Ok..” 

“Maybe you can do one more thing for me now,” Warren looked into his eyes. “Let’s pretend that didn’t happen.. I don’t want you feeling sorry around me.” Kurt nodded a second time. 

Warren stood up holding his hand out to Kurt offering to help him up. Kurt took his hand and used it to stand up. “You said something about a medic earlier, can we go see him?” 

“Ja, of course.” Kurt smiled. “Besides. He’ll need to measure you so he can make you a uniform.” 

“What?...” Warren asked as Kurt took his hands in his own. 

“You’re an X-Men now. Remember?” Kurt smiled. “You need to look like one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t know how to end these things

**Author's Note:**

> ((I’m so bad at picking an ending point for these. Sorry xD))


End file.
